1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a leader tape that is joined to an end portion of a recording tape wound around a reel.
2. Related Art
A recording tape cartridge is known where a recording tape such as magnetic tape is wound around a single reel and the reel is housed inside a case. This type of cartridge is used as a information recording/playback medium for devices such as computers. A leader tape acting as a leader member is fixed to the leading end of this recording tape. The leader tape is pulled out from the recording tape cartridge with a pullout portion provided at a drive device side. This is designed so that the recording tape fixed to this leader tape is wound around a windup reel at the drive device side. (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-342203.)
When being wound to the windup reel, the leader tape and the recording tape are guided by plural guide rollers to move on a predetermined tape path. At this time, since the leader tape contacts close to the guide rollers, sliding resistance increases so scratches appear on the side of the leader tape that slides against the guide rollers.